De Fejas
De fejas (pa Charles Perrault 1628-1703) Je stì unvos u vidova we avì du dotas : de prigenen somivì co samòl in lum id fas, te, eniun we vizì ca, vizì de mata. Obe sì sa anprijan id sa stol, te un mozì ne ʒivo ki la. De maj jun, we sì de veri portràt ci patri in sovid id kortij, sì os un od de beles ʒikas wen un mozì vizo. Par nu liam naturim wen somiv no, de mata sì mati ov ci prigenen dota, id, somtemim avì un afrajan apvirad po de maj jun. Ce detì ca jedo in de kokia, id detì ca varko anstopim. Intra altene zoce, di pavri ʒika doʒì ito copo vod, du vose be dia, maj te un mij lega ap dom, id doʒì pero ru u gren polen krug. Un dia wan ce sì be da font, venì do ca u pavri ʒina, we vitì ca davo co vod po pivo. « Aj ʒe, mi bun mata, » de bel ʒika dezì. Id, spulan suprù ci krug, ce copì vod in de maj bel sta de fonti, id prosetì ja co, talvos superan de krug, pote ce moz pivo maj lezim. Pos avo piven, de bun ʒina dezì co : « Vu se sa bel, sa bun id sa kortic, te i moz ne perveno ma davo vo u dav. » Par ce sì u feja we avì nemen de form u pavri vikiʒina, po vizo tis ko itev de bunad id kortij da ʒiku. « I dav vo wim u dav » de feja dezì pro, « te be jaki vord wen vu ve dezo, o u flor o u prizic kam ve veno us vi muk. » Wan de bel ʒika avenì be dom, ci mata pervokì co po ruveno sa posen od de font. « I prag vo perdavo ma, mata, dezì de pavri ʒika, po avo stajen sa longim; » id, dezan da vorde, venì us ci muk du roze, du perlas id du gren diamante. « Ka viz i ʒe ? » ci mata dezì talim stonen; « i kre te perlas id diamante ven us ci muk. Od ko ven da, mi dota ? » (Je sì de pri vos te ce nomì ca ci dota). De pavri ʒika retalì co naivim tal wa usvenì co, ne ane jeto u gren kamolad diamantis. « Verim, de mata dezì, i doʒ sendo za mi dota. Vene, Fancòn, vize wa ven us de muk vi sestu wan ce vok; gusev ne vu avo de som dav ? Vu doʒ solem ito copo vod be de font, id wan u pavri ʒina ve prago vo vod, vu ve davo ja co mol korticim. » – « Siurim i moz ne imaʒino ma ito a de font ! » de brutal ʒika ruvokì. - « I vol te vu it za, de mata ruvokì, id suprù ». Ce itì za, ba talvos groman. Ce nemì de maj bel sirveni flak wen je stì in de domia. Pen ce avenì a de font, ce vizì veno us de fost u magibelim vesten dama we pragì co vod. Je sì de som feja we avì asemen a ci sesta, ba we avì nemen de usvìz id de veste u prinsu, po vizo tis ko de ankortij da ʒiku mozev ito. « Av i venen zi », da brutal stola dezì co, « po deto va pivo ? I av aperen puntim u sirveni flak intelim po deto mi Dama pivo ! Zis mi menad : pive od de flak is vu vol pivo. » – « Vu se ne mol kortic », de feja ruvokì ane irgo. Voj ! wim vu se sa poj provenan, i dav vo wim u dav te be jaki vord wen vu ve dezo, u siang o u rap ve veno us vi muk. Osprù te ci mata beglizì ca, ce klajì co : « Voj ! mi dota ! – Voj ! mi mata ! de brutal ʒika ruvokì », sputan du vipere id du rape. «« Oh hel ! de mata usklajì, ka viz i za ? Ci sesta se ruvokli: ce ve pajo ja mo »; id suprù ce renì po bito ca. De pavri kida renì ap id itì a de maj neri fost. De son de Raji, ruvenan od cag, kogonì ca id, vizan ca sa bel, pragì co parkà ce sì za talim solen, id plojan. « Laj, mi Sir, mi mata cagì ma ap dom. » De son de Raji, we vizì veno us ci muk pin o ses perlas id osmole diamante, vitì co dezo ho od ko da venì. Ce retalì ho tal ci aventùr. De son de raji inliamì ca; id kospekan te u sul dav valtì maj te tal wa un mozev davo po u maʒad, he dutì ca a de palàz de Raji, hi pater, wo he maʒì ca. Kotogan ci sesta, ce vidì sa haisli, te ci siavi mata cagì ca os ap dom; id de waji ʒika, pos avo renen mol ane findo eniun we volì procepo ca, itì po moro be kant u boski. Franci originàl Category:Literatùr